wedding dress
by SarcasticScript
Summary: on her wedding day all I could do was think about how much of a fool I was. A Sasu/hina/neji My first Fan Fic.


_I was inspired by the song: Wedding dress from taeyang of big bang._

_I hope you like it,this is my first fan fic writing.. thanks for reading…_

_Always, SarcasticScript_

_

* * *

  
_

_Your getting married today I'm standing in the hall watching as your bridesmaids_

_Attending to you, with last minute adjustment to you veil._

_Just seeing you standing there in the sunlight in the church hallway, on your wedding day made it even more surreal. I prayed that this day would never come, I just wished but I guess my wishing went unheard._

_I had so many chances to tell you what you are to me, when I got the courage to tell you. I blanked out, stumbled or chocked on my words. All I ever wanted to tell you was that you're my light in my darkness, the beauty in my ugly world & the heart that I thought I lost a long time ago. But I guess I'll never get another chance again to tell you. I'm such a fool!_

_You turned and noticed me watching me watching you, you turned away from you sister and started to walk up to me so gracefully and beautiful. We exchanged greetings to each other and started a lighthearted conversation between each other.

* * *

_

_You told me you were glad I came and it would have never been the same without me your best friend not there on one of you most happiest days. We talked a little about our childhood and the misadventures we had, how you laughed about the embarrassing moment that involved me and bushes and fan girls. Then I told you he was lucky guy to be marrying a girl like you, you came in handy with your right hook against the fan girls. But in the back of my mind I wished it was me who was the lucky guy. You laughed harder, god I loved it when you smiled like that not only did it show in your face but also in your eyes. Eyes that I love, so warm and caring and understanding. I'm such a fool!_

_I envied that bastard, how in the world did a stoic, cold hearted guy end up with such a angle to be his soon to be wife. I guess you can say it was fate or destiny or something along those lines. All I knew that it must have been karma getting back at me for all the heart broken woman I left in my wake, I found the one woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and my angel slipped by into his hands._

_Your father walks up to us and tells you its time; you turned to me and say you meet me at the end. Not the end I was hoping for, you walk a few steps away from me and you stop. You face me and smile, you get on your tippy toes and kiss my cheek oh so softly and turned to follow your father. I watched as your blue-black hair sway as you walk away, my heart tightens. God! I was a fool for not telling you.

* * *

_

_I take my place as one of the groomsmen, the music started to play and the double door gently swings open for the flower girl, the bridesmaids and then you and your father walking down the alias into your new life. Once again my feelings return with so much regret on not telling you, maybe if I did it would have been me really meeting you at the end, it would have been us getting married, not you and him._

_With my feelings gnawing at me, I reached into my pocket and fingered the ring I was going to give you. I stood and watched as you mouthed out your vows to him and he did the same. The priest asked if anyone objected to the wedding I bit down and said nothing. Everything happened to quickly after that, next thing I knew priest called out to everyone on the church to welcome the newly married couple._

_All I heard was "I would like to be the first to present Mr & Mrs Neji and Hinata Hyuuga" and loud clapping and cheering echoed all around the church.

* * *

_

_I stood on the side and looked at you in your wedding dress, looking so beautiful and happy standing next to neji. I should have been the groom and you should have been Mrs. Uchiha today. I was a fool and I turned and walked out of the church, with your ring in my pocket. I guess my bitterness got to me just a little bit in the end. But honestly in the end all I could see was you and your wedding dress and that smile I love so much on you, maybe in our next life time it will be our wedding and you in a wedding dress next to me._


End file.
